


Alone

by pdot1123



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Summary: I would ask for a response, but who knows if anyone else is even real?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alone

Dearest Friend.

This last week has been a blur for me. I have spent my nights playing games and watching Youtube, and my days, sleeping until night again. To say I have had a great time to think without anyone bother me is an understatement.

I have often felt a bit alone. After all, my odd personality has caused me to not understand people and be unable to make friends. I have taken my newfound alone-time to reflect on my life, and have come to conclude that I have always been sorrowfully alone.

Not in the literal sense, why, if I could choose to be all alone in the world, I would have a long time ago, but in the sense that there is no one entirely like me, that no one who has truly understood me in my life. Perhaps this is teenage angst, and I hope it is, for the fear that I am alone is a truly terrifying thought that shakes me to my very core.

Yours, possibly,

Brian "pdot1123" Pierce


End file.
